rwby_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Grayson Terra
NOTE: Although we know this information, Grayson has refused to take part in any photo shoot at all. Appearance He appears as a green-cloaked figure, complete with hood, with brown cargo pants and a green long-sleeved shirt to match the cloak, along with leather boots. A thick leather belt surrounds his waist for utility, including a small satchel at his side. The cloak itself is mottled for forest camouflage, with the exception of a symbol depicting a tree on the back of the cloak. One unusual trait of him is his green eyes, which is not commonplace among his race. Other than that, he possesses the regular traits of Asians: short build, black hair, thin eyes, etc. He has a well-built face and good facial features to match. History Grayson was a lively child in his early days. He had the perfect life: caring parents, lots of friends, good fortune. He didn't need wealth or riches. His mother was a Huntress who used the power of light to smite her enemies, while his father was a humble farmer, growing and producing wheat for a living. He was a bit more intelligent than the other kids at his age, but more caring as well. It seemed like he was on his way to becoming a good man. Then they appeared. Out of nowhere the creatures struck Grayson's village when he was 9, ravaging their stores, devouring and goring the people. Blood was everywhere. Everybody was gone except Grayson. His family, his friends, his community... All were gone in one single swoop. Even his mother had fallen to the beasts, dying from a sudden snake ambush. Corpses littered the streets of the once-peaceful village, body parts everywhere. As Grayson fell to the ground, tears in his eyes, the creatures of night advanced on him, ready to eat their last meal. But then... something miraculous happened... Grayson refuses to reveal what happened that day, but some say they see a bright light in the late night in Grayson's cottage for a few seconds, then disappears. After that incident, a poor old couple found Grayson a few miles away from his home village, sick and tired. They nurtured him back to health and raised him as their own. Under their care, he trained himself to defend others from threats, in order to prevent a tragedy from happening like he experienced again. He also made a weapon of his own with help from a master blacksmith. When Grayson was 15, his adopted guardians suddenly grew ill with a mysterious sickness. They were gone in 10 days. For 2 years after their deaths, he worked as a village watchman, fending off those same creatures he encountered on that day. During this time, he revisited the village he once called home and, using his Dust, erected a willow tree in the village plaza to honor the memory of those who died there. He goes back there every so often on his free days, thinking about what it's worth to live a life like this, living in a world where no one knows him. One day, he defended the village from a particularily nasty attack by an army of Beowolves, using his self-made weapon Hope Primordial. A recruiter from Beacon Academy noticed his skill and offered to take him there for an education. At first, he was worried about the village he was protecting, but after promising they would station a Hunter there after he would arrive at Beacon, he finally accepted. After arriving at Beacon, he would eventually meet 3 others who would make him feel not as alone anymore... Combat Grayson's weapon of choice, Hope Primordial, is a Multi-functional High Velocity Battleaxe (MHVB). The axe is bladed on both ends of the shaft and is stylized differently from conventional axes. The blades extend out in a 180 degree angle and tapers off at each end. Extensions on the shaft eject close-ranged shotgun shells in combat, which can also double as propellant for more agility. For longer-ranged combat, the MHVB can turn into a sniper rifle. The shotgun ammunition condenses into sniper rifle bullets for this transformation. Grayson is an exceptional crack shot at it. Hope Primordial collapses into a cylindrical object for portability. In combat, Grayson combines martial arts with twirls of Hope Primordial to create a deadly efficiency: stunning, then slicing enemies left and right. Twirls have been recorded to go at 120 mph. Grayson's max speed when using the shotgun propellant was recorded at a stunning 200 mph. Twirling the MHVB at high speeds enables Grayson to deflect all rounds from standard firearms. Grayson is usually averse against using Dust, but if needed, he usually utilizes it to animate any plant matter he chooses, even seeds. When using this technique, Grayson often employs massive force with huge vines to dispatch his enemies. He can also heal most wounds with a green aura surrounding the area. Minor detail: Hope Primordial can also turn into a violin for recreational purposes. Personality Before that day, Grayson was energetic, thoughtful and caring of others. He was willing to make friends easily. That single incident changed his personality forever. Nowadays, he's a bit less friendly towards others, but still mildly sociable. He still contains some of his old self in him. He's quite intelligent and ruthless in battle, yet still moralistic and caring for others. Despite his skill in battle, he hates the thrill of combat. Grayson still tolerates the battle, though. He prefers to be pacifist in most cases, except when combat is necessary. Grayson's philosophy is a complicated matter. He is kind, but logical at the same time. He likes his freedom, but understands that control is necessary in some situations. He has seen things most other people would have nightmares about in that incident, yet he somehow manages to live by. To put it simply, Grayson considers all the sides of all elements fairly, both cruel and beautiful. There is one thing he absolutely despises, however, and that is absolute evil. He sees the Grim as mindless killing machines, created only to kill. However, Grayson stays true to his style when dealing with the Grim. Grayson holds on to hope, as it's the only thing he has left from that horrible attack. He carries a relic of his past with him, a mysterious piece of uncut white Dust. He says it's the type of Dust his mother used to use around the household. However, Grayson is still haunted by those corpses on that day, those lifeless, mangled bodies. And to top it off, he was exposed at such a young age. Grayson is an expert instrumentalist at the violin, playing deep, soft melodies with subtle intensity. He often plays only for the pure enjoyment of expression and tends to perform in private. He is quite shy about playing in public, and numerous attempts to record his music have failed. Efficiency and ruthlessness combine with kindness and morals to create an interesting blend in character that this beautiful, yet cruel world may need... Trivia *Grayson is mainly based off of Halt from the Ranger's Apprentice series. Category:Fan Made Character Category:Pending Character